


Neverending Turmoil

by i_am_mari2



Series: Path Into Darkness [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassination, Chuunin Exams, Gen, Training, orochimaru is a snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_mari2/pseuds/i_am_mari2
Summary: Orochimaru has taken in and provided for Naruto and Sasuke for years. In return, they were trained to wreak havoc as told. Orochimaru made certain to fester the hate of  the Hidden Leaf village in the teens. Finally, they’ve become strong enough to take on the village. But first, a assassignation is in order.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Path Into Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954174
Kudos: 8





	Neverending Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Orochimaru P.O.V.**

"Getsugakure was destroyed, Lord Orochimaru."

"Good," I say to the two figures kneeling in front of me. "Go rest, training will be later." They nod and disappear from my sight. I start to think back to when they came to me battered and hungry.

_~Flashback~_

_A knock came to my door, "Enter." Kabuto came through my door carrying 2 little boys. "What are those children doing here," I demand._

_Lord Orochimaru, I found them outside the hideout. I believe I now who they are. The dark haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha and the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki."_

_I think for an moment, the Uchiha could be my next vessel. "Heal them."_

_I watch as Kabuto heals the boys, and they soon awake. They look around and their eyes find me. Sasuke kneels and looks at Naruto to do the same, "Lord Orochimaru we've come here so we can become stronger. We hate the leaf village, that's why we came to you."_

_I smirk, perfect, I have time to train them both. So that one of them can be my vessel. "Hmm, I suppose I can help you. Kabuto take them to separate rooms, have them fed. We will begin training tomorrow."_

_Kabuto replies with a yes and takes them to their new rooms._

_~End of flashback~_

I get up and call for Naruto and Sasuke, I head towards the underground training room. Once I arrive, I'm greeted with a sword to my throat. A typical start of our mock battles.

I extend my neck and go to bite Sasuke. He dodges, and Naruto attack is me from behind.

I will snakes to come out of my sleeve, and encircle him. Naruto poofs out of existence. Quickly deeming it a shadow clone, I turn and search for the boys. Sasuke has disappeared now, and I have yet to see the real Naruto.

They both suddenly come out of hiding and start attacking on both sides of me. Naruto has an rasengan ready and Sasuke had his Chidori ready. They both try to attack me at the same time, but I substitute myself with a clone.

Their attacked hit my shadow clone, and it poofed out of existence. Their eyes widened and I attacked. Before they know it, I had Naruto in a death grip and Sasuke is with his own sword against his neck.

"You don't work together." I had said this many times before, but they don't seem to listen.

"I have a assassination mission for you two," They both perk up with interest. "One that requires your best skills and the utmost attention."

Sasuke takes the bait and asks, "Where will it be at?" I smirk. 

"Konoha." Their eyes widen and stare at me in shock. Eventually, Naruto asks who it is. I answer with a simple, "Hokage."

"I'll be going with you," I start, "You two will go after the 4th Hokage, and I take Hiruzen. This will be the start of the destruction of the village we once called home."

They grin, then Sasuke questions "What's the point of taking out the 3rd Hokage as well?"

I consider his question, "You remember Danzo from the scrolls, yes?" They nod. "If both of the living Hokage fall, they will need to make a split decision for a replacement. Danzo is the best choice for that. We'll begin pressuring the village with random attacks until they have to retaliate."

Sasuke and Naruto look on in wonder as I explain my plan. "We will destroy clans one by one until all that stands are weak villages and controllable shinobi. They'll be too scared to act by the time you two finish destroying the village."

As I finish explaining, I began to leave the room. "Oh and one more thing, boys. The Akatsuki will be joining us after the assassinations." After mentioning this, I leave and head for the entrance of the hideout. Eventually, Kabuto joins me. 

"How did the meeting go?" I ask. 

"Well, they said they'd do it on one condition." I stop and raise my eyebrow at him to continue. "They want the jinchuriki after the destruction of the village."

"Oh really?" Kabuto nods. "Tell them that's fine. Collateral damage."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says and disappears once more. Reaching the entrance, I leave to prepare for the assassination.


End file.
